


How is it You’re Still Breathing?

by a-cumberbatch-of-cookies (tishy19)



Series: PWP at 221b [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corsetry, JLCGBC, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishy19/pseuds/a-cumberbatch-of-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing John's reaction to a bit of burlesque, Sherlock decides to give him a little show of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is it You’re Still Breathing?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2013 JohnlockChallenge Grab Bag.
> 
> I got indyfalcon's prompt dialoge: "How is it that you're still breathing?"
> 
> I hope my kinks don't put you off, love! Just when I read your prompt, the first thought I had was CORSET.
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO brilliant-pissoff on tumblr for helping me with this! You're a doll and I love you!
> 
> ASDFGHJKL; NOW WITH IMAGES! BECAUSE GKZAUL IS AMAZING AND THEIR ART IS BRILLIANT AND YOU SHOULD FOLLOW THEM ON TUMBLR THIS INSTANT.

John was gobsmacked; utterly and completely floored. The day’s newspaper had quietly fluttered to the floor while his quickly cooling cup of tea tilted dangerously off his fingers. John knew his mouth was hanging open in a ridiculous manner and that the situation definitely called for some kind of remark, but all non-essential brain activity was currently off-line in the doctor’s head.

Now for over 5 years, 4 of those as lovers, one would think John had seen and experienced all the possible facets of Sherlock Holmes. Every little quirk, all of his flaws and strengths laid bare over hours spent together, but it would seem that John hadn’t sussed out all aspects of Sherlock’s personality.

Because this…. this was new.

Sherlock stood in the doorway, hands placed on either side of the doorframe.

The first thing that caught John’s eye was the shoes. No, not shoes – heels. Deep emerald in color and at least four inches high, the heels’ ribbon ties spun up Sherlock’s creamy legs, wrapping around his knees and tied in the back.

[ ](http://gkazul.tumblr.com/post/49053338633/commission-from-the-tumbl-con-usa-auction-for)

John’s fingers twitched, as he imagined the feel of the alternating textures; Sherlock’s warm, smooth flesh and the soft fabric of the ribbons. Eyes never leaving Sherlock, he moved to place his teacup back on the table and he was immensely proud that it only took him three tries until he hard the clink of the cup hitting the tabletop.

John’s eyes continued up those lean, willowy legs and came to rest on a pair of black silk panties. Obviously made for a woman, they were cut high over his thighs, the material stretched obscenely over Sherlock’s erection; a dark, wet patch was already visible over his groin.

John’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

The top edge of the pants was covered by the delicate lace trim of the corset that wrapped snuggly around Sherlock’s torso. The same vibrant green as his heels, the material was overlaid with a lacey, black damask pattern. Shiny, silver closures dotted the front, the busk running from navel to sternum.

John’s cock was painfully hard.

“Sherlock, how did you-“ John asked hoarsely, not even able to feel ashamed at the utter look of lust spreading across his face.

“Obvious, John,” Sherlock purred as his hands moved from the door jam to his hips, fingers dancing lightly over the silk pants. “After the case last month with the burlesque dancer, it was rather simple to deduce your fascination with this style of dress.”

Sherlock smirked, then as he locked eyes with John, started a slow strut towards his lover. As he neared, John slid out of his seat to kneel on the ground, hands limp at his sides and his trousers tented with his arousal. Sherlock stopped before him, John’s face even with his crotch, but he didn't break eye contact. John didn't even think he could if he tried.

Sherlock reached out and ran his fingers through John’s short hair, cupping the side of his head, thumb trailing over the curve of his ear. “Do you like it?”

John let out a slightly hysterical giggle. “Do I like it? I-“ John’s smile stretched from ear to ear. “Oh Sherlock, you look gorgeous, love.” With that, John's hands lifted to Sherlock’s hips, fingers glossing over the silk of his pants and farther up to caress the corset. “I can’t believe you did this for me,” John said, almost whispering with a sense of reverence.

A genuine smile appeared on Sherlock’s face. “Well, you did kill a man for me once. Playing a bit of dress up seems like the least I can do.”

Chuckling softly, John moved closer to Sherlock’s straining erection, his warm breath ghosting over the front of the silk panties. John inhaled deeply, the strong musk of Sherlock’s sex filling his head. Tugging Sherlock’s hips forward slightly, John opened his mouth and licked slowly up the length of Sherlock’s cock.

With a small gasp, Sherlock tightened his grip on John's hair. The sharp tug pulled John back and he lifted his gaze to Sherlock's face. He found steely-blue eyes staring back at him.

"I want - No, I NEED to have you while you're wearing this," John pleaded.

"Anything, John," Sherlock murmured softly. "Anything and every thing."

At his words, John let out a low moan, dropping his chin to his chest. He had to calm down or this would never last and oh god how he wanted it to last. After taking a few deep breaths, he climbed to his feet and looked up at Sherlock again. The added height of the heels forced John to crane his neck absurdly to meet Sherlock's gaze.

"Table," John nodded towards the kitchen.

Sherlock gave him a devilish grin, then turned on his toes and-

Oh shit. John couldn't stop a groan as he saw Sherlock's back. The lacing of the corset pulled tightly over his skin, tying at the bottom, the large bow settled over the small of his back. But the panties, those slinky, shiny panties were so tight over Sherlock’s arse that each step, each swing of hips threatened to pull them in two.

"Jesus," John breathed. He had to stop himself from following right behind Sherlock. "Right back, love," he called, and then dashed to their bedroom. He found the tube of lube on the nightstand, lying atop some forgotten medical journals and crime notes. He started to turn to leave, but stopped, his face scrunching up in thought - a remarkable feat seeing as a large quantity of his body's blood was currently detoured to his groin. He pulled the drawer of the nightstand open and grabbed a couple of condoms from the box inside.

Returning to the kitchen with his supplies John found Sherlock perched on the edge of the table, one foot placed on a chair. He'd untied and kicked off the heels while John was gone. One had landed safely on his leather chair in front of the fireplace. A very confused Mrs Hudson would find the other two days later near the bookcase as she tidied a few things.

John swallowed thickly, taking the last few steps to move between Sherlock's legs. Long, thin fingers cupped the back of John’s head and pulled him to Sherlock, their lips meeting in a hard, heated kiss. John’s gasp allowed Sherlock’s tongue to lap inside his mouth, touching first gingerly to John’s own, then moving in dominate sweeps across his teeth and hard palate.

Sherlock broke the kiss but kept their lips close, their breath mixing in warm pants between them. “John,” he purred as his other hand tugged on John’s jumper, “take these off.”

For a split second, John continued to stare at him, pupils blown wide in lust and lips still parted. Once Sherlock’s request finally registered, John squeaked out a ‘oh, god, yes’ and quickly began undressing.

Sherlock reclined slightly, propped up on his hands as he leaned back as much as the corset would allow and watched as John stripped. His hips rocked slightly as more and more of John’s skin was revealed, the sinful feel of the silk panties rubbing against his straining cock almost becoming too much for him.

Chest bared and trousers and pants finally pushed to the ground, John looked back to Sherlock and, oh god, he found the detective grinning madly at him.

“A little help?” Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at him and glanced down and back up at John quickly.

That’s when John noticed the small movement of Sherlock hips.

“I can give you more then a little help with that,” John smiled and stepped back to Sherlock. He slipped his fingers under the bottom of the corset and hooked them over the band of the panties. As Sherlock lifted his hip again, John slid the silk garment down and off. Instead of tossing them aside, John brought the pants up to his face, and rubbed the smooth material over his cheek, eyes closed in bliss.

God, how did he get so lucky?

“John,” Sherlock moaned.

Eyes popping open, John looked first at Sherlock face, his lips parted, short breaths all he could manage while wearing the corset, eyes heavy lidded but still sharply focused on John’s hands and the panties. Then John looked down at Sherlock’s now exposed cock, small beads of pre-come already forming at the tip.

John dropped the black pants and grabbed for one of the forgotten condoms on the ground, dropped in his hurry to undress. He ripped the packet open and wrapped his hand around the base of Sherlock’s cock, ignoring the small gasp of surprise from his lover.

“John, what are you-?”

“This is going to get very messy soon, and that,” John nodded to the corset, “is not going to be ruined.” He rolled the condom down Sherlock’s length, giving his a few small squeezes when finished and looked up at Sherlock. “I plan on doing this again,” John leaned over and licked the head of Sherlock’s cock, “and again,” another lick, “and again.”

Sherlock’s head fell back, a long moan escaping. “Yes, John.”

John’s hands returned to the corset, stroking from the top to bottom of Sherlock’s sides. He came back to the curve where the corset was tightest, accentuating the sharp intake of his waist. “God, Sherlock, how it is you’re still breathing?” he wondered aloud.

“John, please,” Sherlock answered. His arms were trembling, both from fatigue and John’s caresses.

“It’s alright love, I’ve got you. Here, let’s get you down,” John sighed. He moved his hands back up to the top of the corset and around Sherlock’s back. He helped Sherlock settle down on to the table.

John straightened as Sherlock relaxed slowly, his palms resting on the table and eyes closing. Looking over the sinful body laid before him, John’s cock twitched in anticipation. “It’s alright,” he repeated quietly. “I’ll take care of you.”

John hands rubbed over the smooth flesh of Sherlock’s thighs, gently pulling them farther apart. His bum sat on the very edge of the table, giving John more than enough access. Crouching slowly, he came even with Sherlock’s entrance. Starting as far down as allowed, John licked one slow line up over Sherlock’s hole.

“Oh, god,” Sherlock rumbled above him. His fingers scrapped against the table as his hands clenched.

John licked again, pausing for a moment over his passage to press gently. Another moan from Sherlock encouraged him, as he concentrated his attention on the tight pink hole. He pressed his lips tight against Sherlock and thrust his tongue in short strokes into Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock’s hips twitched uncontrollably and John had to press his hands down, holding Sherlock as still as he could.

“John, please. I can’t-“ Sherlock choked out. He swallowed and tried again. “I need you, please, John.”

John pulled back and stood up, his hands rubbing soothingly over Sherlock’s legs. “God, Sherlock, yes, yes.” Grabbing the other condom, John ripped it open and quickly rolled it on. He found the bottle of lube and drizzled the liquid over himself and three of his fingers. John took a deep breath and placed a finger at Sherlock’s entrance. “Breath, Sherlock,” he instructed and then slowly sunk his finger into Sherlock’s warm hole.

Both men groaned loudly, Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed while John’s widened in rapt fascination as his finger disappeared into Sherlock’s pliant body. He pulled back and pushed in quicker, working up to a steady pace.

“More,” Sherlock growled. His hands were now pressed against the table, his only real leverage to push back against John’s thrusts.

Pulling all the way out and curling two fingers together, John pressed back in. It only took a few more thrusts before Sherlock was begging for more and John slid in three fingers. The slick feel of Sherlock’s warm walls grasping at John digits was maddening. His other hand squeezed on his cock, hardly relieving any of the pressure he felt.

“Now John, I’m ready. Fuck me,” Sherlock whimpered. He was biting on his lower lip letting out short, gasping breaths.

“Thank god,” John moaned, slowly pulling his fingers from Sherlock. His other hand was still on his cock, now giving himself small careful strokes, bringing his cock back to full hardness.

John moved himself into place, guiding the tip of his cock to Sherlock’s hole. With one smooth push, he sheathed himself in Sherlock’s body. “Oh god,” he groaned. “Sherlock, god. You’re perfect.”

Sherlock let out a breathy moan. The feeling of the corset’s constriction and the pressure of John finally inside him, the fullness of it was intoxicating. Everything was far too much and not enough. He flexed his muscles, squeezing on John in response.

“Sherlock,” John panted, drawing in one shaky breath after another. He gave a small thrust in retaliation, but the grateful moan from Sherlock was a pretty good signal the lesson was not learned.

Placing both hands firmly on the table on each side of Sherlock’s hips, John’s next thrust was deeper, stronger. He repeated it, settling into a punishing rhythm that had the old table squeaking in no time.

“Next time I’m going to fuck you from behind,” John growled. His hips snapped roughly, the sharp smack of his hips on Sherlock’s arse harsh in his own ears. “My hand wrapped in the lacing, pulling you back for more.”

Sherlock moaned. He drew his legs up to wrap around John, his ankles crossing over John’s back and pulling him farther in with each stroke. John angle his hips, bending his knees to thrust up, trying to find Sherloc-

“OH GOD JOHN!”

Got it.

Keeping the same angle, John relentlessly hit Sherlock’s prostate, nudging that little bundle of nerves that caused Sherlock’s breath to catch, hands to scramble desperately atop the table and his passage to clench tightly around John’s cock.

“Sherlock, I can’t- I’m no going to last long,” John grunted, hands slipping on the table. Too much sweat. God, how he wanted to touch Sherlock, feel the smooth fabric of the corset, rub the stiff lines of boning that encased his torso.

“John, touch me, please,” Sherlock gasped. His thighs were trembling, legs burning from the strain of pulling John into each thrust. “I’m close.”

John grabbed the top of Sherlock’s right thigh, using it to pull his lover to meet his thrusts and brought his left hand down to stroke Sherlock. “Yes, come for me, Sherlock. Need to feel you.” His fingers dug into the flesh of Sherlock’s thighs sharply. “Come for me, love.”

It didn’t take much, only a few tight strokes and John’s thumb running over the head of his cock for Sherlock’s body to tense beneath him, a deep cry ripped from Sherlock’s throat as he came. His arms shot out to the sides, hands gripping the edge of the table as he bucked up, body trembling from his orgasm.

The tight clench of his muscles squeezed John, his thrusts becoming short and brutal at the end. “Sherlock!” he cried and then John’s eyes squeezed shut as his own orgasm rushed upon him, white sparking behind his eyelids and the roar of an ocean blocking out all other noise.

 The arm still supporting his weight above Sherlock shook along with his knees. He gasped for breath, head hanging down in exhaustion. John tugged lightly on Sherlock legs for release, and then he held the condom tight as he slowly pulled out. Sherlock let out a soft keening noise but after dropping his legs he didn’t move again.

John staggered back and dropped into one of the kitchen chairs. “Oh god,” he moaned as his head feel back to rest on the chair rail.

The kitchen was quiet except for the labored breathing of the two men, but after a few moments this too settled.

John could almost feel himself sinking into a sleep-like state. His limbs felt boneless and he really didn’t think he’d be able to move again anytime soon.Without opening his eyes, John pulled off his condom and tied it off, but then he just let it drop to the ground. He’d get it later, you know, once he could control his body again.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was deeper than normal, all rumbly and still a little breathy.

“Hmm?”

“Could you help me up?”

John chuckled and rubbed a hand over his face. “Just give us a minute, yeah?”

The two were silent again.

“John?” Sherlock repeated.

John tilted his head up and looked at his boyfriend. “Yeah?”

“It's also available in red.”

“Oh god.”

\----------------------

JOHN-O-VISION  
Want to know what John saw when Sherlock stepped into the room? [Gkzaul](http://gkzaul.tumblr.com)'s talented fingers have made it possbible:

[ ](http://gkazul.tumblr.com/post/49053338633/commission-from-the-tumbl-con-usa-auction-for)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all credit for the wonderful fan art goes to gkzaul on tumblr! HAVE I TOLD YOU RECENTLY THAT I LOVE YOU?!


End file.
